Trust You
by BlackisnotEMO
Summary: A songfic using the song Trust You by Yuna Ito. Set after the epic battle between YoruSoi. Will the two ever find out how they really feel about each other? Just read to find out. More abt it inside, i promise! Pls review? They keep me sane.


Hi.

This is my first songfic all about Yoruichi and Soi using the song _Trust_ _You_ by _Yuna Ito_. It is an awesome song (so do listen to it. ^^) and it somewhat describes their friendship perfectly to me. =)

Oh and credits go to _YokaiMoon_ for introducing this song to me in one of her fics. Arigatou! ^^

And a short note as well, I'm 90% sure that the Japanese and English lyrics are in sync, I simply matched them by using the wonders of the Internet… Please do tell me if they are wrongly matched. I'll correct them immediately. =)

Please enjoy and leave a review! You can also pitch in some good Japanese music in your review if you feel like it. I love J music, and I would love to have you all recommend me a good few. :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Bleach_ or _Trust_ _You_.

Note: _Italic_- Japanese lyrics / thoughts

**Bold**- English lyrics

_**Both**_- Japanese lyrics using English words

A pair of stormy grey eyes stared down blankly at a sheet of paper in her hands, her overworked brain unable to apprehend the inky mess scribbled onto it.

The young but skillful _taichou_ of the second unit simply stared at it for a good few minutes before setting it back down onto her desk, her face knitted into her usual scowl. She massaged her temples tiredly, deciding that she needed a well-deserved break.

She blamed her crappy performance these past few weeks on _her_.

This entire charade was definitely and infinitely _her _fault.

She was the one and only person who could make the usually focused _taichou_ become as distracted as this.

Soi Fon cursed silently at her weak mentality, regarding her failure to control her feelings as embarrassing and disgraceful, making her no better than her lazy, fat and utterly useless lieutenant Omaeda.

_Just outside her office, the giant himself suddenly sneezed, sending bits of crackers spraying from his mouth onto the just-vacuumed carpet. It was a hot summer's day, so there was no way that Omaeda needed to sneeze intentionally. "Hmph. Some secret admirer of mine must be thinking about me right now," he concluded happily, continuing to stuff himself with food._

_Yoruichi_ _Shihouin_.

Soi Fon forced a dreamy look out of her face hastily, shaking her head furiously in attempt to get the tinges of blush out of her cheeks.

_No_!

_Why do I act this way even though its just her name?! _

_Come on, Soi, surely you must be stronger than that! _

Gritting her teeth, she _shunpo_-ed out of her little office and as far away as she possibly could from her Goddess, the gold hoops in her twin braids clinking lightly in the wind as she sped off.

Little did she know that a woman was standing on one of the rooftops quietly, her head cocked to one side in curiosity as she watched her young protégé rush off in such a terrible hurry. She had actually planned to drop by for a little visit but she guessed that there would be a slight change of plans now. Intrigued by Soi's unusual behavior, the tanned woman begun to _shunpo_ some distance behind her, eager to know what her adorable little bee was up to today.

__

Hana wa kaze ni yureodoru youni

_**Flowers sway in the wind as if dancing**_

Her heart skipped a beat upon realizing where her feet have taken her. She swallowed, trying in vain to rid of a small lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

Of all places, why had she chosen to _shunpo_ here?

_Yeah, it was probably the furthest place she knew from town, but… _

_She can't help but to think that there was another reason behind it._

Her stomach was churning with emotion as she stood silently in the middle of the new environment, her eyes taking in the surroundings in utter silence.

_This place… _

_It had not changed the slightest bit. _

She craned her neck to look up at the old _Sakura_ tree towering proudly right above her head. She was surprised that it was still there even after decades of age. Its pastel pink _sakura_ blossoms were swaying gently to the wind's motions, the graceful rhythm of nature captivating the young _taichou_ momentarily. Her feet were rooted to the spot for what seemed like hours, the only movement around her being the gentle winds brushing tenderly against her cheek. She lifted her hand slowly, placing it gingerly across her chest.

_Why_?

_Why was her heart racing?_

_  
Ame wa daichi wo uruosu youni _

**So that the rain moistens the earth**

Yoruichi slowed her pace upon sensing the sharp halt Soi had applied to her _shunpo_. She started to tread ahead carefully, noting that Soi had brought them to the edge of a thick forest located just outside the _Seireitei_. She scratched at her head doubtfully, stopping to wonder if her surprise visit was such a good idea.

_Something was nagging at her from the back of her head but she just can't place a finger on it._

She shook it off hastily.

"_I'm sure that Soi would be happy to see me."_

She stopped, making sure to minimize her spiritual energy in hope of concealing herself from her protégé. A small smile crossed her lips as she thought of a plan to startle Soi, keen on seeing her reaction.

It was only after her recent return to the _Seireitei_ that she realized how much she had missed her little bee and she had actually decided on visiting her right after their battle just the other day. However, all her plans were crushed when her expected invitation from the captain herself never reached her.

In fact, she could not help but to feel a tinge of disappointment as she waited impatiently for the young _taichou's _courtesy to _at least_ contact her once in awhile if she was _that_ busy.

_The call never came._

She stopped, her sharp nose picking up a new scent. She sniffed at it contently, her mind absorbing a various number of scents; the damp smell of rainwater that had made its way to the forest not too long ago, the pleasant aroma of fresh flowers, and… _there was something else_.

_For some odd reason, that scent brought an unfamiliar but warm feeling back into her heart._

_  
Kono sekai wa yorisoi ai ikiteru no ni _

**Even though this world is alive, coming closer together**

The once guarded stormy grey eyes of the young _taichou_ softened considerably, aware that she was the forest's only visitor that day.

Soi Fon was one who would always put her pride before anything else, even at the cost of her life. She had never allowed anyone to see her weaknesses, not even Yoruichi.

_Well, it all went well except the part where she broke down in front of her and burst into tears._

She bit her lip, the embarrassing memory of her recent battle still fresh in her mind.

_How was she ever going to face Yoruichi-sama again after that incident? _

The forest had become her sanctuary, the only place she could seek solace whenever her mind was clouded with doubt. However, even the tranquility of her favourite spot isn't good enough to help her this time. After all, this very place revolved around _her_ as well.

Soi Fon retreated to lean back peacefully by the gigantic tree trunk, trying to shift her thoughts to something else. The past few weeks had been a bizarre experience for her, giving her an excuse to sort things out in her brain while keeping Yoruichi out of her mind.

First was the intrusion of the _ryoka_.

Second was the unbelievable strength of one _ryoka_ who actually managed to get past a _taichou_ alive. Barely alive but still commendable even to her. Soi can't help but to gain a little respect for the orange haired _shinigami_.

Thirdly, the appearance of Yoruichi centuries after her disappearance.

_Urgh_.

She shook her head violently, cursing silently at herself. Somehow any topic she thinks of will eventually find it's way back to _her_.

_  
Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no? _

**Why do people hurt each other?**

Soi Fon closed her eyes as fragments of her memory from her battle with Yoruichi came back into her mind. She flashed through image after image, amazed at how reckless and sloppy she had been in the fight. She had lost sight of her logical judgment, thinking of nothing but revenge as she unleashed all her pent up anger and betrayal locked deep within her to the woman who caused her nothing but suffering for the past hundred years.

She wanted to hurt her badly.

She wanted to hurt her _so_ badly…

_Only because she just wanted Yoruichi to know how much hurt and pain she had suffered in the hundreds of years she had left her behind._

_It just wasn't fair._

_  
Naze wakare wa otozureru no? _

**Why do partings come about?**

Why did Yoruichi leave her behind after all those promises they had made to each other?

Didn't they mean anything at all to the Shihouin heiress?

When she had left and become an exile, the youngest descendant of the Fon Clan had been pondering over the various reasons that made Yoruichi-_sama_ want to leave, each time pinning the blame onto herself. She was far too weak to earn her mistress' trust into telling her what was going on.

Even after that so-called battle reunion they had, Yoruichi still refused to spill the slightest hint of her whereabouts to her.

Did this mean that she had never trusted her in the first place?

Just the thought of it brought a dejected feeling to the pit of her stomach. Maybe it was always meant to be a one-way friendship between them…

Soi wasn't even sure if a friendship actually existed even after all those years.

_  
Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada _

**Even if you go far away**

The Chinese woman finally relaxed her tense stature, letting her guard down completely without a second thought. Her mind might be a little off these days but her skills remained as sharp as ever. She even allowed a tiny hint of a smile to spread across her face as she watched two blue butterflies float gracefully together in the clear blue sky as they chased one another in a playful rhythm. Her eyes followed their movements, her smile faltering slightly when she noticed the butterflies separate, each taking a different path.

_  
Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka _

**You're still always right in the middle of my heart**

A pair of inquisitive golden eyes peeked out from behind a tree having spotted her favourite female _shinigami_ sitting quietly beneath their usual spot.

_Their _usual spot.

Yoruichi can't help but to smile.

This place…

It belonged to _them_.

It belonged to Soi and herself alone.

_  
Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama _

**While they remain completely buried by that kind smile**

Yoruichi scanned her protégé carefully, silently tut-tutting at her lack of guard. The younger of the two obviously wasn't aware of any threats as she took her break, seeing that the older woman had already detected several openings to launch a surprise attack on her.

She frowned quizzically. This was very unlike her little bee who was especially cautious no matter where she was. Something must be bothering her. She noted it down carefully in her head, deciding to question her about it later.

She held her breath, deciding that it was fairly safe for her to reduce the distance between them. She _shunpo_-ed skillfully from tree to tree until they were about 50 meters apart.

The Goddess smiled in satisfaction.

This distance allowed her a clearer view of Soi and whatever it is that she was doing.

_  
Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni _

**Even if I feel pain**

She had instinctively planned on surprising the younger girl by jumping out at her just like how she normally would, but her feet seemed to be glued to the spot. In fact, the longer she stood there, the more she felt like running away.

Why was her conscience telling her to feel this way?

_Why?_

She scrutinized her protégé's face thoroughly, her golden orbs searching deep within the said girl's eyes in attempt to unearth her hidden thoughts. She stopped, sensing an unfathomable sadness hidden within those stormy grey eyes.

Suddenly, she felt afraid.

The feeling came to her like a sudden culture shock. It just wasn't like the usually playful carefree Goddess to feel this way. The real truth she had been trying hard to push away from her mind was starting to haunt her again after years of denial.

_What if… _

What if Soi _hated_ her for all she had done?

She made that point clear during their battle, but Yoruichi had assumed for everything to be okay right after Soi gave into her feelings and fell into her arms.

She choked back a bitter laugh.

_Yeah. Keep dreaming, Yoruichi._

This was _Soi_ she was talking about.

Somehow the word _Soi_ and _forgiveness_ never existed in the same sentence.

_In fact…_

She had _never_ seen Soi cry.

Not even _once_.

Not even during the hellish training Yoruichi had put her through a long time ago.

_So for her to cry that much after that battle… _

_It must have been a hell of a load of pain she had gone through in the years of her absence._

All of a sudden, she felt her chest tighten painfully, guilt beginning to override her senses as the terrible truth dawned upon her.

_What if…_

_Soi refused to forgive her?_

_  
Itami kanjite mo mada _

**In fragments of you that I held, **

Soi Fon sighed, allowing the withered pink petals of the _sakura_ blossoms to land gently onto her lap without bothering to brush them off. She let her gaze wander to her lap, a shy smile on her face as she recalled that it was in this exact spot where Yoruichi had lay down on her years ago, just the two of them without a care in the world.

She forced a smirk, her brows furrowed slightly once again.

_Even though I swore that I'd never forgive you, why can't I let you out of my head?_

_  
Tsunagaru kara _

**because we're still connected**

"Even when they said you wouldn't… Even when they told me that it was pointless to think about you any longer… I refused to listen. And I was right. I knew that you'd come back…" Soi whispered to no one in particular as she craned her neck gazed up at the clear blue sky. She felt at peace whenever she looked up into the endless canvas of blue because she knew that somewhere out there, Yoruichi was probably looking up with her as well.

Yoruichi followed her gaze, thinking the same as her golden eyes reflected the white fluffy clouds floating by peacefully, melancholy written in them as she leaned casually against the tree trunk, wondering how she was going to fix this one without the possibility of breaking both hearts.

_  
Shinjiteru yo _

_Mata aeru to_

**I believe that we can meet again**

A tiny hint of a smile found its way to the young _taichou's_ face as she recalled a certain song she had heard in the world of the living.

_(Flashback):_

She had been stationed in _Karakura_ town for a day, her task simple and yet tiring as she was to rid of every hollow within range of a classified project the _Seireitei_ was currently working on in the world of the living as she was undeniably the quickest one amongst the 13 squads captains.

She had sped past a small shop when a melodious voice found its ways into her ears, causing the _taichou_ to pause in her thoughts momentarily.

"_**I'm waiting for your love…"**_

She stopped in her tracks, stunned. She cocked her head to the side upon sensing that the strangely soothing voice came from a small, barely noticeable store on her left.

She squinted at the shop's front, noticing that it was a 'Music' shop. According to her guidebook, this 'music' stuff was just some useless human entertainment created by adding a melody to a string of words.

The stubborn _taichou_ took a deep breath, hesitantly pressing her face against the translucent windowpanes of the shop to peer inside, a look of pure curiosity etched on her face.

"_Just one more line_," she assured herself but the more she heard, the more she wanted to stay. She wanted to know how the song was going to end.

The captain had allowed herself to slack off just this once, getting into her _gigai_ form and entering the store right after her duties were complete for the day instead of heading right back into the _Seireitei_. She had found the track, replaying it over and over again just to familiarize herself with the lyrics.

Soi was quite surprised; she had never thought that this human crap could actually mean something to her.

Well, the storeowner got annoyed at first but she dealt with that problem easily.

Being her usual impatient self, she had stuffed wads of their 'currency' down his throat without bothering to count them properly but surprisingly, he never did complain at the near-death experience.

_Ugh_.

Humans are so difficult to understand. (note: well ain't that the truth. ;))

At least he never bothered her again after that. _(end of flashback)_

_Now. _

_How did it go again?_

Soi opened her mouth slowly, the words coming out shaky at first but her voice gradually built up in confidence as the tune went on.

"_**I love you,**_

_**I trust you**_

_Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii _

**I want you to share your loneliness with me**

_**I love you, **_

_**I trust you**_

_Hikari demo yami demo _

**Even in light, even in darkness**

_Futari da kara shinjiaeru _

**Because we're together, we're able to believe in each other**

_No hanasanaide…"_

**Please don't leave anymore…**

Soi Fon paused after the end of the chorus, unsure whether to continue or not. It really was her first time singing it aloud.

_Please don't leave anymore…_

Can she really make the Goddess of Flash promise her that?

Behind a clump of trees, a certain golden-eyed figure was staring right at Soi, unaware that both her eyes were widened and her jaw had dropped the very second she started to sing.

_Since when did Soi sing? _

And God, even if she did, since when did she possess such a _perfect_ voice?

Soi gave herself a nonchalant shrug, finally convincing herself to continue the hanging song. She had nothing to lose anyway, well maybe except the fact that it only made her miss Yoruichi even more.

She opened her mouth again slowly as if on cue, continuing to sing to her heart's content.

"_Sekai wo hatte odare ga mita no?_

**Who saw the end of the world?**

_Tabi no owari odare ga tsugeru no?_

**Who announces the end of the journey?**

_Ima wa kotae ga mienakute nagai yoru demo_

**Even though it's a long night and the answer can't be seen now,**

_Shinjita michi wo susunde hoshii_

**I want you to move on in the road you believe in**

_Sono sakimi hikari ga matsu kara"_

**Because from this point forth, the light is waiting for you**

"_Buzz…Buzz…"_

_**Eh?! Y-Y-Yoruichi-sama??**_

_Huh? What? What happened, what??!_

_***mumbles something inaudible* Y-Your hand is on m-my head…**_

_*smirks* What, is that it? C'mon, Soi! Do you really need to react so dramatically over something as trivial as this? *clucks her tongue in disapproval while tapping two fingers against the latter's forehead playfully*_

_***tries hard at hiding a fierce blush but fails badly* S-sorry, Yoruichi-sama…**_

_Pfft. You need me to hit you again to remind you about how you speak to me?_

_**No, ma'am, I mean, Yoruichi-sama, I mean…**_

_The younger girl's eyes widened in shock upon detecting a heavy uppercut that was about to be received directly below her chin. She dodged it in time but the swift movement managed to give her the slightest of scratches._

_You're getting rusty, Soi!_

_**You distracted me. *scowl***_

_What was that?_

…_**Nothing.**_

Soi smirked. It was a day just like any other.

But who knew that it was her last with her _senpai_?

"_Kimi ga oshiete kureta uta wa_

**Even now, the song you taught me**

_Ima mo kono kokoro no mannaka _

**Still remains within my heart**

_Ano yasashii koe__to__tomori hibiiteru_

**And echos along with that friendly voice**

_Afureru kimochi no shizuku ka?_

**The overflowing tears of my feeling**

_Atatakaku hoho tsugau _

**Run over my warm cheek**

_Tsuyoku naru ne_

**Become strong, and**

**Believe!**

_Shinjiteru yo_

_Tsunagatteru to_

**If we connect with each other**

_**  
I'm always by your side…"**_

Yoruichi by now had an empty hollow feeling at the pit of her stomach. The song seemed to express her protégé's pent up feelings all at once.

Her sorrow.

Her anger.

Her hatred.

And…

Her _love_.

The tan woman's lip quivered, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes if she were to listen to it any longer.

_God, Soi… _

If only she knew.

If only she had realized this earlier… she never would have left.

Seeing the younger girl like this pained her. She can't bear to see Soi like this, but yet… it was her who caused her to feel like this in the first place.

_If only they hadn't met._

_Wait_.

She took back that thought, beginning to gnaw at her fingernails fearfully.

She cannot imagine a life without her little bee.

Such a ghastly thought made her stomach churn. Her once cheerful carefree eyes lost all of its playfulness at the very thought of Soi not existing in her life.

_If Soi hadn't met Yoruichi, Soi would be a happier now instead of being in this position. She never would have been this lonely._

On the other hand, Yoruichi didn't care. She wanted her own happiness, and that happiness was to be with Soi. The latter's feelings did not matter. All that matters was her's.

_Gah!_

She clutched at her long purple hair furiously, feeling thoroughly angry with herself upon realizing how self-centered and selfish she had been all this time.

_God, Shihouin, how the hell are you going to explain yourself this time?_

"_**I love you**_

_**I trust you**_

_Kimi no tame ni nagasami naga_

**The tears I shed are for your sake**

_**I love you**_

_**I trust you**_

_Ai wo oshiete kureta_

**You taught me love**

_Donna ni kimi ga michi ni Mayotte_

**No matter if you walk on the wrong path**

_Mou soba ni iru yo"_

**I'll be beside you!**

Soi Fon paused to get the wind back into her lungs, her breath sharp and slightly heavy. She never recalled having to say this much all in one day.

She was nearing the end of the song, and yet she was nowhere near to knowing how she would tell Yoruichi about her true feelings. Deep down, she knew that her love for the troublesome woman would never be returned.

That was why she had been avoiding her for all this time. Instead of facing her feelings, she chose to run away.

She licked her dry lips slowly.

_Pfft. _

_Some cowardly captain I am. _

Soi sighed inwardly, cradling her arms meekly, making her look like a young lost child.

_She just didn't want to get hurt the second time._

Yoruichi listened intently, her sharp ears picking up on the tune quickly and memorizing the lyrics with deadly precision as she imprinted them both into memory.

It was now or never to make it up to her. She never was one who threw away her chances, and she now had a positively crazy idea in mind. It was up to Soi now to make it work. If it doesn't, hell it wasn't her pride that was going down the drain, it was her heart that was going to suffer for eternity.

"_**Waiting for your love"**_

_I'll always be here… waiting for you to open up to me._

"_**Always by your side"**_

_Heh. Though it may not look like it, Soi… I'm always here for you._

"_**You're the one that I love"**_

_I love you, Yoruichi-sama._

"_**You're the one that I trust"**_

_I love you, little bee._

"_**You're the only one,"**_ Soi whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Yoruichi swallowed back her nervousness, stepping out from the trees and into the large clearing.

"_**You're the only one…" **_she echoed softly, her golden eyes taking in the girl in front of her nervously.

The younger of the two snapped up her head in utter shock, her eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment as she stood up quickly. She brushed off her tears hastily, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks as she realized whom it was who was standing just a few feet away from her.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama??!" she let out a barely audible squeak, cursing silently at herself for not noticing her presence sooner. Seeing that the older woman was not going to say anything, she decided to interrogate her further.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" she questioned nervously as a feeling of dread washed over her, causing her face to blanch considerably.

_S-she didn't just hear that embarrassing song, d-did she?_

Yoruichi seemed to be shell-shocked as well, not knowing how to react to this just yet.

"_Come on, say something!"_ her brain screamed at her but her tongue seemed to be frozen in place.

After all, this idea was impromptu, just like most her ideas. Yoruichi wasn't the type who would stop to think once an idea gets into her head.

"_But everything always works out in the end,"_ she tried comforting herself.

Hell, it wasn't working.

Her heart was thumping nervously against her chest as time passed by irritatingly slow between the both of them.

"_**I love you…" **_the Shihouin princess broke the awkward silence slowly, taking a tiny step closer to her beloved little bee.

_  
No reply._

"_**I trust you," **_she continued, biting her lip fearfully.

_  
Was she going to run away? _

She decided to continue, taking a step closer to Soi for each word she sang.

"_Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii _

**I want you to share your loneliness with me**

_**I love you**_

_**I trust you **_

_Hikari demo yami demo…"_

**Even in light, even in darkness**

Yoruichi dared herself to look into Soi's eyes again, anxious to know if she felt the same way.

Silence greeted the tan woman.

The hopeful gleam in her eyes faltered as she felt her chest tighten painfully again.

_  
Was it over?_

Just when she was about to turn away dejectedly, the voice she was dying to hear chimed gently in her ears.

"_**I love you," **_Soi had a tiny hint of an amused smile etched on her face as her eyes met her _senpai's_ stunned golden ones.

Yoruichi can't help but to allow a wide grin to spread on her face.

"_**I trust you," **_she gave Soi a genuine smile this time, stepping even closer to the flustered Chinese girl.

"_Kanashimi demo yorokobi demo!"_

**Even in sadness, even in happiness**

The two lovers were in perfect sync as they sang together, completely oblivious to anyone but themselves.

"_**I love you**_

_**I trust you**_

_Kimi no subete wo mamoritai_

**I want to protect you completely**

_Donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayotte_

**No matter if you're walking on the wrong path**

_Mou soba ni iru yo_

**I'll be beside you!**

_Futari da kara shinjiaeru…"_

**Because we're together, we're able to believe in each other**

Yoruichi stopped, wanting Soi to finish the song.

Soi herself stopped, as if not knowing if she was ready to utter those few words to her beloved mistress.

"_No hanasanaide…"_

**Please don't leave anymore…**

Soi whispered softly, her stormy grey eyes showing uncertainty as they bore deeply into Yoruichi's.

Yoruichi smiled; wrapping an arm around the petite girl's waist protectively while her other hand tilted her chin upwards slightly, giving her easier access to her mouth.

"_I promise… Not to leave anymore…"_ she muttered gently, pulling her in for a kiss.

A smile crossed Soi's lips as she gave in to her embrace, knowing that everything was going to be alright.

_No matter what happens in the future, everything would work out as long as they were together._

_  
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the two blue butterflies earlier reunite, fluttering off into the sky._

_  
End_.

Phew! F-I-N-A-L-L-Y! That took me quite sometime to complete, I'll say… about a month? Hehe. Tell me what you guys think, alright! Sorry if it's confusing, you'll understand more if you hear the song… I hope. =)

--BlackisnotEMO--


End file.
